


Aoi Tsuki

by adawinry



Series: Hakkou Tsuki [2]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Black Gene for the Next Scene (Band), D (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band), Nega (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy, Horror, Inspired by Music, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Murder, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Vampires have their shadows. Shadows follow them like loyal dogs. But what if vampires have also feelings?





	Aoi Tsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/85026.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

The pale moonlight fell on the body covered only by the snow white bedsheets. A person deep in their dreams woke up and stretched lazily. The scene would look normal if not the person's eyes. Red irises aren't usually seen in people.

The enormous castle with hundreds of rooms was empty. All it's inhabitants died long time ago. They were as dead as the person, whose heels could be heard in the empty hallways.

"Another beautiful night, right, Asagi?" he said, sitting on the stove.

This took way too long. He was a vampire for a way too long.

He went outside. Subtle wind caressed his face. Who are those who can feel happiness? He didn't know. He never felt this. Maybe he was a nobleman, but he killed off his family. He started with men and ended with children. Little childrens' blood is much more sweet than the adults'.

Without meaning. That's what he begun to feel about this existence. Like he lost his will to exist. Suddenly and without reason. Depression? No, that wasn't it. That was something weird, like loneliness?

"What are you thinking about so much, Asagi?" he heard a voice coming from behind him.

He turned around. It was his eldest and only child for now. A child named Hiroki, who had his own child who had their own and so on...

"I can see your shadow didn't follow you this time." noticed Asagi.

Hiroki's shadow was named Hide-zou and followed him everywhere.

"Hide-zou is trying to explain to Tsunehito that turning San is not a good idea at least for now." said Hiroki.

Oh, so Hide-zou's child still doesn't have a child but wants one. At least one mystery got solved.

"This is so unnatural to see you here alone." said Asagi.

More unnatural was the fact that he was the only one here, who was still alone. Even his creator had his own giggling Gothic Lolita. Though Asagi wasn't so sure if that person following his creator and sitting on his knees could be called that.

"Once you were the one following your creator like a shadow." mentioned Hiroki. "Until you didn't turn me. Then I became yours."

"And then Hide-zou appeared and even though he has his own child he keeps on following you." said Asagi. "But I didn't sit on my master's knees every time I saw him."

"You're not a brown-haired child from a broken family, who stumbled upon the Japan's eldest vampire." said Hiroki. "How old is your creator actually?"

"Around two thousand years old or something around that." replied Asagi. "I never asked him."

"So go on and ask him." said Hiroki, passing by him. "Maybe that will calm you down."

Hiroki disappeared. Asagi knew he just wanted him to go to his creator.

"Good evening?" started Asagi, standing in the doorway of a downtown mansion.

Sadly they weren't in the middle ages anymore but in the times, where you could get hit by a car.

One of the mansion's rooms was lit. The red-eyed vampire with a brown-haired someone sitting on his lap looked at Asagi.

"You're coming here because?" Asagi's creator ignored the fact that his younger child tied his hair in a braid.

"How old are you, master?" asked Asagi, which made his master laugh.

"One thousand nine hundred thirty four." he answered and his younger child laughted. "Why did you really came here?"

"I feel weird. Like I'm missing something. Something or someone... I don't know." explained Asagi.

"Takahiro." he heard his real name.

He's gonna get a lecture.

But there was no lecture. He only felt his creator's hand on his head. He approached him? Without asking? And threw off his lat that brown-haired person? No, that makes no sense.

"Hiroki is not following you anymore, you need someone new to turn into a vampire and take care of them." said Asagi's creator. "People are dumb and naive. Give one of them some more brains."

"Of course, Isshi-sama." Asagi said quietly, waiting for his master to take his hand off his head.

He was afraid to move so he wouldn't offend him even though he knew that Isshi wouldn't hurt him. Maybe he was an old and cruel vampire devoid of his conscience, maybe his eyes had a red glow to them, maybe he treated those around him tactlessly, but he had that one important thing - feelings. And most of those feelings were given to the brown-haired person, who barely anyone called by name and everyone called him Nao. That still young person was also the only one allowed to shorten his creator's name. Because of that Asagi wondered a lot about how a vampire can fall in love. Because he couldn't find any other name for a bond between Isshi and Nao.

"Hi, Asagi-san. What's up?" when he was leaving, he stumbled upon Akiya.

Tora's child who was cheating on him all the time, not caring if it'll hurt Tora's feelings. He even turned someone recently and left that person under Izumi's care, who was the smartest out of the five or more like six vampires living in the mansion.

"I've heard you have a child." said Asagi.

"Yeah, I do but I don't have to take care of him." Akiya shrugged. "Izumida took him. Not that I mind. At least he's happy."

"Tora loves you." Asagi muttered, when Akiya passed him by.

"I know." he replied, then whispered something to himself and disappeared.

Asagi entered some human club. He sat by some table. On his way here he met Izumi and his "child" - Shin. If Nao wasn't a perfect Gothic Lolita, Hashi fit the role more.

Suddenly Asagi's eyes met Tsunehito's big eyes, who sat across him.

"Why Hide-zou won't let me to turn San?" he asked, looking at him with a look of a child who was denied a candy on his face.

"Because Hide-zou is weird and he's afraid that when you turn someone, you'll cut ties with him." Asagi explained. "And he'll be just a Hiroki's shadow."

San's blue hair flashed as Tsune got pulled away from the table for a dance.

Asagi wasn't sure if Nao could be called a Gothic Lolita. He wasn't so sure if he could call that Shin, but a person he saw could be called that for sure.

That person was short, slim, delicate and smiling. Blond hair flowed on their shoulders and maid's outfit made their look more innocent.

Asagi didn't actually know what was the demographic of that club. He only knew that San works here and the boss is so clumsy he doesn't pay attention to what's happening. The club could burn down to the ground and he wouldn't notice.

"Good evening." Asagi sat by the bar next to the Gothic Lolita. "Today was a beautiful day, am I right?"

Gothic Lolita nonded. She took the piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote:

_"Is it okay if I'll communicate with you like this?"_

No, Asagi wouldn't mind that. He didn't ask for a reason behing this.

"I'm Asagi. How can I call you?" he asked.

_"Ruiza."_ answered Gothic Lolita.

"You make me think of a princess." said Asagi, which made them smile.

Their conversation was weird and lasted long. It was interesting and didn'r lack sense. If Tsune wouldn't bump Asagi's shoulder, he wouldn't even notice the daylight.

The following day, Gothic Lolita asked a Asagi a question he didn't expect:

_"By the way, what gender do you think I am?"_

Asagi thought for a moment.

"You're not a woman." he said. "You'd be talking with me like a normal person, but this way you can hide your voice, right?"

"That's right, Asagi." said Ruiza. "Nice contacts. Where did you buy them?"

"In a shop nearby." lied Asagi.

A few weeks passed. Whenever Asagi met Ruiza in that weird club, he felt his weird feeling of lonelines going away, but some other appeared in it's place. Even weirder and more unknown to him.

"Isshi-sama, do vampires fall in love?" asked Asagi, looking Isshi in the eye.

"If we couldn't, Yamiyo wouldn't be sitting on my lap." said Isshi.

"You'd kill me?" asked Nao.

"If I'd treat you like a toy, you'd die at some point." agreed Isshi, interlocking his fingers with Nao's. "But I won't do this."

Nao smiled. Asagi tried to not react to so huge amount of sugar in a way that could offend his creator.

"Asagi-chan, what are you doing here again?" asked Izumi, approaching him with Shin. Do all vampires really need to have their shadows?

"I'm trying to understand myself." explained Asagi.

Then he froze. He saw Akiya hugging Tora's arm. Akiya didn't hug. Ever.

"Asagi-san, are you looking at Akiya and Tora?" asked Shin. "You know? I thin he stopped looking for adventures. Now Tora is his only adventure."

"His only adventure." repeated Asagi. He remembered the looks of Isshi and Nao, words of his creator and Hiroki and San pulling Tsunehito to dance. Then he looked at Izumi and Shin, who were walking away already and holding eachothers hands then Akiya, who smiled to him when he passed by him, but didn't let go of Tora's arm. Then finally he remembered smiling Ruiza, who's laugh still resonated in his head like the perfect music.

It was quite cold, so when Asagi saw Ruiza in his black dress with red roses, he wondered if he's feeling cold.

"Asagi, you know what I noticed?" asked Ruiza, when they went inside the club.

"What?"

"When you're breathing, your breath doesn't come out as a steam." explained Ruiza. "You're not breathing, right? Are you a vampire, Asagi?"

Asagi had no other choice but to agree. Ruiza understood. Especially when he noticed one day how one of San's annoying clients got "calmed down" by Tsunehito.

If a vampire cares about someone, they smell theit blood stronger. So when the next day Asagi went to the club and got hit with a scent of a fresh blood, he know someone....

"Tsune, come here quickly!" called San, who ran to the bathroom.

Asagi stood next to him. Ruiza, this time in a blue dress with frills, was laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. There was a short vampire standung by the wall, licking his bloody fingers in a perversed manner.

"Do you hate me now, Ogawa?" asked the vampire, then ran away through the window.

"Ruiza, wake up." Asagi put him on his lap. "Say something, pelase. Don't you die on me."

"I'm sorry." Ruiza's voice could be hardly heard.

He smiled one last time and closed his eyes. It's perhaps time to start having a shadow.

The pale moonlight was shining on a two bodies covered only with snow white bedsheets. Ruiza's blonde hair were on Asagi's chest. It felt good to have own shadow. Especially if it lets you realize what is happines and that vampires can love.

~The end~


End file.
